


what would you do for love

by hanmian



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Help, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmian/pseuds/hanmian
Summary: shit hits the fan when charlie's dad visits the hotel. alastor didn't know he was capable of feeling jealousy but oh god he really doesn't like how touchy-feely the king of hell is getting with angel dust when nobody else but the three if them is around.although, it seems like angel himself, is pretty happy from the attention he's getting from the king.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	what would you do for love

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fic since like ???? late 2016 n i usually just type like this online so it was hard to write like a normal ass person fbgkgvb
> 
> i hope yall enjoy this mess tho!!!

(sorry lads ill post this later when i get my laptop back 👨❤️💋👨 just wanted to have the post ready to add the text in!)

**Author's Note:**

> maybe....yall wanna find me on other social medias.....ahahha.....jk....unless??? my twitter is @chvjin n thats where im most active but my instagram is @qiancult teehee pls show me some luvvvvvvv


End file.
